


Sometimes it Can be Soft

by alwaysthrowsscissors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sensual Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthrowsscissors/pseuds/alwaysthrowsscissors
Summary: Dean is a man of his word, so when he loses a bet to Sam to give him a nice, long back massage, he pays up as best as he can.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232





	Sometimes it Can be Soft

Sam lay on his stomach on Deans bed, naked save his underwear, smiling to himself in anticipation. Dean was somewhere in the bunker preparing for their encounter; Sam could hear him singing fragments of his favourite Seger song. Soon, Dean was entering the room carrying a tray too high for Sam to see the contents.

“Good evening sir, I am pleased that you have made yourself comfortable and prepared for the session," Dean murmured in a soft, mock-serious tone. He had already searched the bunker for candles and had half a dozen of varying shapes lit around the room.

“Now would you like noises of the forest? Babbling brook? Rain sounds perhaps?” Sam glanced up at his brother perusing his phone.

“Is there waves? I feel like the brook will make me need to piss.”

“Ah yes, right you are sir, waves it is.” Dean selected the relaxation playlist and placed his phone back on the tray. “Now, head down while I prepare the oils.”

Sam fought back a snicker and obeyed, feeling dimples crease his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that Dean was actually following through on this bet to give him a real, honest-to-God back massage. They had been cooped up in the bunker for weeks without a case and decided to hit a pool hall for old time’s sake. Without the necessity to hustle the rough, unfriendly looking patrons, the brothers decided to play each other and make it interesting. The bet went from Dean doing all the toilets in the bunker or Sam doing all the cooking for a few weeks, to letting Sam drive Baby or doing all of Dean’s laundry for a year. Finally, after losing twice, Sam doubled down; if Dean won, Sam would do all the chores for six months, but if Sam won all Dean had to do is give him a good, long massage after their next hunt.

The time had come; Sam was aching from head to foot from a tangle with a particularly voracious pair of vampires. Dean was a man of his word after all, and was so far taking it very seriously. He picked up the bottle of massage oil, Sam listening to the rasp of his rough palms as he began rubbing some between his hands.

When Sam felt the touch of Dean’s callused hands against the planes of his back, he had to bite back the moan already forming in his throat. Dean pressed his thumbs slowly into Sam’s shoulder blades and rubbed with controlled pressure, traveling from shoulder to shoulder attentively. Sam had expected Dean’s technique to be rough and perfunctory, much like how they fucked; greedy mouths, grabbing hands, biting, choking, goal driven aggression with the purpose to come as fast as possible. Now those same hands Sam watched murder the other two vampires in the nest, were tenderly distributing pressure and adeptly seeking and working knots. When his finger tips found a particularly large one, Sam couldn’t stop the soft, throaty moan as his muscle burned deliciously.

“How’s it feel, Sammy?” Dean murmured, dropping the professional masseur act.

Sam let another soft moan issue from his lips as a response.

“That good, huh?” Sam heard the smile in his brother’s voice.

Dean glided his hands lower, drawing his thumbs along Sam’s spine pressing outward. When he found his way somewhere around his coccyx, Sam felt a surge of pleasure mainlining its way straight to his cock, his ass tipping up involuntarily. If Dean noticed, he was graciously remaining quiet, moving his hands with slow consistent strength.

After some time unknown to Sam, much longer than he ever thought Dean could sustain his attention to his needs, he felt Dean shift further down the bed and sit down on the edge. He felt his brother gently squeeze his calves, first the right then left, tension draining from them as if Dean himself was absorbing it. Dean began rubbing and sliding higher, now onto the backs of Sam’s thighs and the reaction was undeniable; Sam was half hard and groaned not just from platonic gratification, but from the sudden need and want. Sam heard Dean clear his throat and if he was a betting man, which apparently he was, he could tell the difference and was grinning.

Dean continued massaging even higher and Sam spread his legs to allow more access. Sam felt Dean’s fingertips flirt excruciating close to his balls and he bit his lip, stopping his inward begging for contact from spilling from his lips.

“Now sir, I am going to work on the area under your covering now. It seems...tense.” Dean adopted the affected voice again and tugged at Sam’s boxer briefs. Sam lifted his hips and whined as the fabric rubbed against his cock as Dean pulled them all the way off.

The sensation was barely perceptible to Sam at first as Dean began by lightly caressing his buttocks. Sam had never been touched like this before; he had no idea how sore those muscles were until he felt Dean slowly, delectably increase pressure, rubbing into his ass. As Dean massaged, he felt his hole become intermittently exposed with the shifting of skin and muscle. He moaned and sighed unabashedly now, pressing his hips into the mattress desperate for attention in the one area Dean was ignoring.

He heard Dean stifle a moan of his own and perked his ass up into his palms teasingly. He was so unraveled, so relaxed, and now he wanted more.

“Mmmm," Dean murmured, spreading Sam’s cheeks to expose his hole again. His thumbs slipped lower, rubbing Sam’s perineum slick with oil _God yes_ but how long would he be teased for? How much more patience could Dean maintain?

The soft, wet rasp of a tongue against his hole was his answer. Sam arched into it, jaw falling open as his brother probed his hole, making him slick with spit. He felt the tip inside, as Dean’s hands returned to gently rubbing his lower back and ass.

Dean left Sam momentarily to return to the tray. Sam gasped slightly when he was greeted by the sensation of a smooth, slick foreign object pressed against his hole. When he did not protest, Dean pushed the object gently inside Sam making him keen; a butt plug. “Uhhhnnnn Dean when did you get that?”

“Shhhh," Dean licked up the curve of Sam’s ass, licking and kissing his way up to his neck, removing his shirt somewhere along the way. Sam could feel Deans full erection rub against his ass. Dean rolled Sam onto his back and kissed him deeply with soft lips. Sam frowned and kissed back roughly causing Dean to pull back, arch a brow and smirk at him. “Shhh," Dean repeated, kissing him softly again, tracing Sam’s lips with his tongue. 

Sam felt baffled, this was completely uncharacteristic of their dynamic. But as he met Dean’s tongue with his own and the kissing maintained a slow, languid pace, he quickly forgot to question what had gotten into Dean. He felt precome steadily leaking from his cock and groaned into his brother’s mouth as Dean rubbed his hands into his pectoral muscles, massaging across Sam’s chest.

It was too much, the passionate kissing, the sensual fondling, Sam’s body was radiating desire in a way he did not recognize. He was panting from no exertion, whining with want, craving his brother’s hands to never leave him, his cock achingly hard. Then, a thrill of pleasure, deep and deliciously intense, when Dean finally replaced the plug with his thick cock _fuck fuck fuck._

No more words were exchanged except for each other’s names as Dean thrust slowly into Sam, plump mouth on his lips, his neck, his chest, fingers of one hand entangled in his long hair. The biting, growling, rough, aggression he was used to, and thought he needed from Dean, was a distant memory as he relished the slow build, his skin alive with stimulation. 

Dean was not picking up the pace as he usually did; instead he was rocking them steadily towards the edge of their climaxes. Dean’s lust-blown eyes bored into his own as he reached down and gripped Sam’s cock, hand still slippery with massage oil. He looked resolute, a silent promise that he could get him there like this; and he did. Sam’s stomach clenched as he orgasmed over Dean’s hand, clenching his eyes so hard he saw blinding white. He felt his ass ripple around Dean’s cock and moaned into an aftershock, feeling his brother spill his come deep inside of him.

Dean remained inside, kissing Sam deeply, waiting for their heart rates to steady. When he pulled out, he lay next to Sam smiling, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“That was awesome."

“What the fuck _was_ that?” Sam couldn’t help himself.

Dean looked over at him. “You were so relaxed, I thought I would just go with it. Didn’t wanna undo all my hard work.”

“I’m not complaining, it was just…different for us.”

Dean shrugged. “Different is always good, little bro. Don’t over think it.”

But overthinking was Sam's strong suit. 


End file.
